What happens when there's another Kira?
by Alice77
Summary: What would happen if there was another possible Kira? Well in this case the suspicion is on Rin. She's really smart at anything but what's up with her past? And what about Light's and L's relationship? And what's up with Rin's and Misa's friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps who check this out. The names Alice and it's nice to meet you. I would just like to note that this fanfic is going to follow the original plot line of Death note. If you have suggestions feel free to express them. I hope you greatly enjoy this and if there are any spelling and or grammar issues please let me know and I shall fix them. Enjoy:)

She sighed looking through her emails. She was hoping this particular person at least said hi to her. This started when she decided to invent this website for people who needed to talk

about their problems. At first it was great. She had helped people stop from killing themselves for the most part and people actually believed in her. _This was until Kira signed in. She _

_remembered her heartbeat had increased seeing this. 'Crap it couldn't be him could it?' He later on said he wasn't Kira and was just using it as a username but she didn't believe him based on _

_what he told her._

_Kira: Could I ask you to hear me out?_

_Mintaka7: Sure_

_Kira: First you have to promise me no one else will read it"_

_Mintaka7: I promise_

_Kira: And that nobody can hack into this_

_Mintaka7: No one has ever been able to fully hack into it. I'll warn you though if someone tries to_

_Kira: Alright. I have this theory. I feel that all bad people should die while all the good people stay alive being ruled by a god_

'_This sounds like Kira so far' Kira is a mass murder killing people most of the time by a heart attack. At first when she heard this she was afraid for her life. Later on though she found out that he _

_only targeted criminals_

_Mintaka7: Go on_

_Kira: I believed in this theory so much that I accidentally killed someone. _

'_WHAT?! People are either really desperate to be heard or really trust me'_

_Kira: Now I'm having troubles controlling myself. I just feel the need to kill more bad people. What should I do?_

_Minkata7: Could you give me a minute? I've never dealt with this type of problem_

_She needed to think of something quick. He sounded almost exactly like Kira and she didn't want him to get angry. 'Maybe he has a split personality' she thought. Which raises the question of _

_whether Kira has a split personality._

_Minkata7: Do you think you might have a split personality?_

_Kira: No because I wouldn't remember_

_Minkata7: The only advice I can think of is to go to the doctor and get examined_

_Kira: I can't do that. I'll get arrested on the spot_

_Minkata7: Hmmm is there anything in particular that makes you think about killing?_

_Kira: Now that you mention it, when I think about a certain thing it makes me mad at criminals_

_Minkata7: I suggest you try as hard as you can not to think about whatever makes you mad about criminals and maybe that will at least reduce the amount you kill_

_Kira: Okay. Thank you very much. Could I talk to you again?_

_Minkata7: Sure. Just find me on aim. It's a lot easier than finding me here_

_Kira: Alright. Talk to you later. Bye_

_He logged out then._

Ever since then he would talk to her on aim. Unfortunately his evil side must have taken over because all he would talk about is how he murdered people in detail. She tried to convince

him to stop or at least change the topic but he would get mad threatening to find and kill her if she pushed it anymore. Two months ago he suddenly disappeared. She tried contacting

him but he never was aim. So she just always checked her email in hope he would be there. No luck today though. She closed her laptop and got off her bed. She lived in a one-room

apartment with a twin sized green-sheeted bed, a broken TV, a bathroom, and a closet with clothes and a window in it. Her stomach growled.

"Guess I'll get something to eat on my way to work" she said leaving the apartment and locking the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

She worked for a shop called, 'Café Bon Bon'. If she had any spare money she would always stop at a café called, 'Cassie's Café'. The café happened to be directly across from her work. She had a half hour before work so she entered the café. The café was medium sized with loads of tables spread around the place and a counter in back of the store. An eighteen-year-old medium framed waitress noticed her and ran to her. She tackled hugged her.

"Hi Rin-kun" said the excited blond with it showing in her emerald green eyes.

"Hi Ichidou-kun. Is there a table I could sit at?" Rin asked smiling.

"Sorry Rin but we're full right now"

"That's okay. I'll just eat at work"

"Are you sure? Normally when you say that you don't. Have you lost weight?"

"No" she said a little too quickly. She hadn't eaten for a week because of the rent she had to pay to live in the apartment. Luckily Ichidou didn't notice.

"Maybe we could catch up before-"

"Ichidou!"

"Drat. Got to go. Talk to you later. Bye Rin-kun"

"Bye Ichidou-kun" she said and watched Ichidou run behind the counter. She softly sighed to herself and went to leave the café.

"Rin-san wait!" Rin turned around and saw the owner of the cafe approach her. She was twenty years old with short brown hair to her chin and dark brown eyes.

"Yes Cassie-kun?" she asked while remembering that whenever Cassie used 'san' in her name it meant she was asking her a favor.

"You see the three people over there? The group with the blond pigtailed girl? That girl is Misa Misa. She's a famous model and I don't want to lose her as a customer so could you sit with them?" Cassie asked.

"Did she ask you this?"

"No. The black haired guy asked. Could you please though?"

"Of course. It just seems odd" Cassie didn't hear past the 'Of course'.

"Thank you so much Rin-kun!" Cassie said and grabbing her hand, pulled her to the table.

"Here she is" Cassie said letting go of Rin's hand. The blond haired girl Misa had blue eyes and was wearing a black dress with black and white stockings and lots of make-up. There was a brunette guy sitting next to her with light brown eyes and was wearing a long sleeved button up shirt and dark blue jeans. The other guy was sitting across the brunette with black hair sticking up everywhere, darker black colored eyes, and also wore a long sleeved button up shirt and jeans. Rin sat next to the black haired guy. The black haired guy had huge circles under his eyes and was sitting with his legs against his chest.

"Hi I'm Rin"

"I'm Misa Misa and this is my boyfriend Light-kun" Misa said and glomped the brunette boy. The boy looked disgusted but attempted to hide it with a blank expression. Misa didn't notice.

"I'm Ryuzaki" the black haired guy said.

'That name sounds familiar' Rin thought.

"Is everyone ready to order?" Cassie asked.

"Misa Misa wants a salad"

"I'll be fine with a water," Light said.

"Green tea please" Rin said

"I'd like a strawberry cake" Ryuzaki said. Rin looked at Ryuzaki oddly.

"It will be here in a little bit" Cassie said and bowing, left the table.

"Is it that odd that I eat sweets in the morning?" Ryuzaki asked after she left.

"No not at all. It just surprised me. Normally only teenagers eat sweets for breakfast" Rin said hoping not to insult him.

"Really? What percentage would that be? Sixty-five percent?"

"I think that's right. Good guess"

"Is this café good?" Light suddenly asked.

'He either is hiding something or covering for Ryuzaki' she thought but said, "Yeah. I come here as often as I can"

"You can't always?" Ryuzaki asked.

"No. I only can when I have enough money"

"You don't have a lot of money?"

'Crap. I got to watch what I say next' she thought and responded, "I have a job but it pays enough for school and more important things I need"

"Does-"

"-Ryuzaki stop questioning her like-" Light started

"-I was just asking her some questions out of curiosity" Ryuzaki quickly responded.

'What are they up to? They both are covering for each other carefully but noticeably. What are they trying to hide?' Rin wondered. Before she could even ask, Cassie came back.

"Here's your orders," she said passing them out. Misa let go of Light and began eating. Ryuzaki dug into his cake.

"How can you eat that this early in the morning?" Light asked.

"Does Light-kun not like my way of eating?"

"No" he responded. Rin took a sip of her tea and grabbed four packets of sugar while watching them talk. She couldn't help smiling.

The rest of the time at the café they all talked about random stuff. Nothing serious at all. Unfortunately she had to leave.

"As much as I wouldn't like to, I have to leave for work" Rin said getting up.

"But Misa Misa don't want you to leave" Misa said pouting.

"If I could prevent it I would but I can't. Could you give this to the waitress?" she asked taking out her money.

"I'll pay for you. It's the least I could do for you staying with us" Ryuzaki said.

"You sure?" Rin asked.

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure"

"Alright thanks. How about sometime you all come to 'Café Bon Bon'? I work there and I could get you some discounts on the candies there" Rin said.

"I might take you up on the offer. Thanks" Ryuzaki said.

"No problem. I better get going. Bye and thanks again" Rin said and left the café.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin ran across the street and entered the shop. The shop had a counter to the right with a door behind it while the rest of the store had shelf after shelf full of all kinds of candies. There are four sets of shelves (the size of three shelves in one) going vertically to the left. The shop was lit by expensive lights and colored with dark purples and blues.

"Keru you're late!" yelled her boss appearing behind the counter. Her boss was really skinny with blond hair to her shoulders, dark blue piercing eyes, pale skin, and often wore skimpy pink dresses that showed cleavage along with black high heel boots to her shins. Today was no exception.

"But I'm on time" Rin said.

"Was that back talking?" Her boss was in front of her. Her eyes became more piercing than usual.

"No Akki-kun" She smacked Rin across the face.

"What was that?"

"I meant Akki-san. Sorry!" Rin said quickly bowing.

"Baka. If it wasn't for that other keru working here you would have been fired a long time ago"

"It won't happen again Akki-san. Forgive me"

"I'll let it slip but your rent went up ten dollars"

"Yes Akki-san"

"Don't just stand there. Start organizing candy"

"Right away Akki-san" Rin said going behind the counter and through the door.

Rin worked for Akki from 9:00 am to 6:00 pm getting five dollars an hour. She would get three hundred fifty dollars a week but lose two hundred fifty for rent and breaks during work. This would leave her with a hundred dollars if she didn't always screw up during work. She got fifty if lucky.

The door she went through led to the storage room with boxes full of candies. She lifted up a box and brought it out of the room to the shelves. She then began organizing the candies.

After it finally hitting 6:00, she put the boxes away and left the storage room.

"Akki-san I'm leaving"

"Wait Keru. You didn't shut the door to the storage"

"I swear I did" Rin said turning around. She knew what was going to happen but never bothered to prevent it. Akki tackled her to the ground. She kneed Rin in the back. Rin allowed Akki to flip her onto her back.

"You're so pathetic Keru" she said punching her in the face.

"You never are able to fight back" continuing to punch her wherever she could.

"You are weak and useless you keru" she said and slammed her fist into Rin's face. Rin had to force herself not to scream in pain by biting her lip till it was bleeding. Akki got off Rin satisfied. Rin got up and hid her eyes behind her brown colored bangs.

"I know. That's why you call me keru besides it being my mom's last name"

"That's right Keru. I'm glad you're actually finally being smart"

"I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow" Rin said and walked out of the shop.

She sprinted as fast as she could home. Tears were streaming down her face. She hated her life. She lived in the vicious cycle of working, getting beat, getting no sleep, and doing it all over again. It sometimes got to the point where gangs would surround her and beat her to a bloody pulp. She could defend herself but never felt that she deserved to. There was no one there to tell her to defend herself or fight back so why bother? It was what she deserved in her opinion.

She had almost reached the front of her house when she bumped into someone.

"So sor-" she froze not knowing what to do. In front of her stood Misa from earlier today looking at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing Misa" she said as happy sounding as she could.

"Misa Misa knows you're lying" she said sounding sad. Rin looked in her eyes and could tell she didn't mean it.

"No. These are tears of happiness. I…got a promotion and just can't stop crying out of happiness" she said rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Really? Then Misa Misa happy" Misa said smiling.

"Thanks. What's Misa doing out here at this time" she said using Misa's name to sound more convincing. It worked.

"Misa was bored and decided to wander around" she said and a ring went off.

"My cell phone is ringing" she said and got her cell phone out of her pocket. She opened it and answered it.

"Hello this is Misa"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Rin heard someone yell angrily.

"Hi Light-kun! Have you missed me? I'm hanging out with Rin from earlier today." Misa said then asked, "Where is this?"

"This is Bradley Avenue" Rin said.

"I'm on Bradley Avenue" Misa said

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT FAR FROM THE-" Light yelled before he got cut off.

"You want Misa Misa to wait here? Misa Misa will wait if Light-kun comes to get her"

"Misa will wait. See you in a bit" she said and hung up the phone.

"Mind if I wait here with you?"

"Of course not. Do you want to come into my home?"

"I would love to" she said and they went into her apartment.

"Sorry it's so small" Rin said as Misa sat on the bed.

"That's okay. Does your whole family live here?"

"Just my mom" she said while thinking, 'The less she knows the better'

"Oh. Can Misa Misa see the laptop?"

"Could I just check something?"

"Sure" she said kindly but Rin could tell she wasn't happy about it. Rin sat on the bed grabbing the laptop and opened it to aim. He wasn't on. She quickly checked her email with no luck.

"Go ahead and use it" Rin said giving it to her. Misa looked so happy as she went on aim under her user aim.

MisaMisacupcake33: Hi Light-kun! Misa Misa is in Rin's home. It's 7 Bradley Avenue

There was no response. Her phone rang again.

"There goes my cell again," she said getting the phone out and opening it.

"Uh huh. Yeah it's just Misa and Rin. You're almost here? Okay see you soon" Misa said and hung up the phone.

"They're almost here" Misa said.

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing important" she said going back on the laptop. Rin didn't really like the way she responded.

"Seriously please tell me. I don't want to be thrown into something I'm completely unaware of"

"Are you Kira?"

"What?!"

"Who's this Kira on your aim?"

"I don't know to be quite honest. The person randomly started talking to me. I would have reported it but he seemed like a fake"

"I have to tell Light-kun this"

"You can't Misa. I don't want to seem like an accomplice to anyone"

"Misa Misa won't tell if you stay with Misa tonight"

'That manipulating…' Rin thought but responded, "Why would you want to stay with me?"

"Because you would get along well with Ryuzaki at the police place"

"What police place?" Rin asked.

"The place where Light-kun and pervert Ryuzaki are working to catch Kira"

"Really?" Rin asked nervously and there was a knock at the door.

"Coming" Rin said and getting off the bed answered the door. Light and Ryuzaki stood there with their arms connected by a chain. Rin decided that there are some things she doesn't need to know.

"Misa is on my bed but she was wondering if I could stay with her tonight?"

"Hmmm. That depends on how you got the bruise on your face" Ryuzaki said getting closer to her.

"Uhhh. I was in such a rush to get home that I ran into a door" Rin said while thinking, 'Please believe me'

"Based on the location and size…it's impossible to be from running into anything. Right Light-kun?"

"I have to agree with Ryuzaki on this one. What really happened?" Light asked.

"Misa Misa doesn't recall that happening" Misa added.

'Crap. Got to think of an excuse…or a way out' she thought looking for any exit. Ryuzaki and Light were blocking the door exit so that leads…the closet. Before she even moved Ryuzaki ran at her with Light being pulled behind him. She didn't even think of blocking and got tackled. Rin was flat on her back while Ryuzaki stood crouched on top of her with his thumb close to his mouth. Light was close by with shock clearly shown on his face.

"What was that for?" Rin asked turning slightly red from embarrassment. He moved his hand towards her cheek. She flinched and turned redder but stood still as his fingers slowly went down the bruise.

"Ryuzaki stop being a pervert!" Misa yelled getting up.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?" Light yelled getting out of his shocked state.

"Testing her reflexes. Based on this I'm ninety percent sure she got beat and was trying to lie so that the person didn't get in trouble." Ryuzaki said removing his hand from her face.

'How did he do that?' Rin thought staring at him in disbelief.

'I still might have a chance if he's bluffing though' she thought.

"Ninety percent is something I can imagine L saying" Rin said nervously.

"That's because I am L" he responded.

'I've been talking to and getting attacked by L who is the leader of the Kira case. Crap!' Rin thought and said, "I'm so sorry! If I would of known I would of cooperated better. Please forgive me" she said.

"It's fine. Since you know my identity you're welcome to stay with Misa-san for the night" he said getting off Rin and helping her up.

"Misa Misa so happy" she said glomping Rin. She almost but didn't lose balance from the impact.

"Okay. Thanks so much" Rin said smiling.

"Can we leave now?" Light asked.

"Very well" L said. Outside was a black limo waiting for them.

"Watari take us back to the hotel. We have a unexpected guest staying with Misa-san tonight" L said once everyone was seated.


End file.
